marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Avengers (team)
The Avengers are a team of superheroes assembled by Nick Fury and the intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D. through the Avenger Initiative. They exist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and feature all the heroes of Marvel Studios' independent productions. They first appeared as a team in 2012's The Avengers. ''The Avengers were formed to combat threats that could not be dealt with alone. The team currently consists of Iron Man, Captain America, the Hulk, Thor, Black Widow and Hawkeye. They were initially brought together by S.H.I.E.L.D. to combat Loki, Thor's adoptive brother. The Avengers are based on the superhero team created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko and feature a similar roster to Mark Millar's Ultimates, the Ultimate Marvel Universe version of the team. The team was initially formed by Nick Fury to "fight the battles that S.H.I.E.L.D. never could". Biography Iron Man In a post-credits scene, Tony Stark is unexpectedly visited by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury who notes that Stark is not "the only superhero in the world" and states he wants to discuss the "Avenger Initiative". Iron Man 2 Fury informs Stark that his Iron Man persona is assigned to the team, but due to certain conditions, Stark himself is deemed unsuitable. Stark agrees on the condition that Senator Stern present him and Col. Rhodes with their medals for bravery. Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant Agents Coulson and Sitwell conspire to thwart the Security Council's directive that Emil Blonsky be added to the Avengers roster. The Incredible Hulk General Ross is drinking in a bar when he is approached by industrialist Stark, who casually reveals that a "team" is being put together. Thor Agent Coulson notes Thor's strength while he is in his mortal form, trying to reclaim Mjolnir. After Thor defeats the Destroyer, Thor tells Coulson to consider him an ally to S.H.I.E.L.D., but speeds away before he can be debriefed, indicating that he has been considered for the Avengers Initiative. Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rogers was woken after 70 years on ice and later meets Nick Fury, who recruits him to the Avengers intiative. The Avengers Nick Fury assembles the team when an unexpected threat associated with Thor's brother Loki and the Tesseract appears. The team initially have difficulty and refusal to obey each other; for example, Tony Stark is reluctant to working under the command of Captain America, Thor demands that Loki is his responsibility and the team is uncomfortable with the presence of Bruce Banner. When Loki attempts to destroy the team and promote his godlike supremecy to Earth in a public way, the Avengers depart from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s command and rally in defense of New York as it is invaded by the extraterrestrials known as the Chitauri. Captain America takes command of the team and they each work to supress the invasion force. The Hulk beats Loki into submission and Iron Man sends a nuclear weapon fired by the World Security Council into the portal through which the aliens enter Earth and their fleet is destroyed, breaking the neural connection with their ground troops and instantly killing them. The team take Loki as their prisoner and Thor takes both Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard. The team disbands but agrees to reassemble when another global threat requires their combined efforts. Iron Man 3 The team was mentioned by Harold Hogan as the "Super Friends" and were mentioned once more by Harley Keener. Thor: The Dark World The team was mentioned by Loki. Captain America: The Winter Soldier The repaired Stark Tower, now called The Avengers Tower, appears briefly during the targeting sequence. Avengers: Age of Ultron ''To be added Members *Steve Rogers/Captain America (co-leader) *Tony Stark/Iron Man (co-leader) *Thor Odinson *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *The Vision Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Erik Selvig **Phil Coulson - considered a member of the team by Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Sharon Carter **Jasper Sitwell - ally turned enemy *Thaddeus Ross *James Rhodes *World Security Council Enemies *Loki *Thanos *Chitauri *The Other *Leviathan *Ultron *Wolfgang von Strucker *HYDRA Behind the scenes *Joss Whedon talked about the power levels of the various Avengers: "I had to find a way to service all the characters, to figure out why they're in the room in the first place. My biggest concern was that if I didn't pay enough attention to minutiae then the film would become generic in its concepts and visuals. Or that I'd be so concentrated on those things, I'd look around and the film wouldn't be about anything." *On the action scenes and what Whedon terms "the hierarchy of power". "If this guy hits someone, he falls down. If this guy hits someone, he flies backwards. Its very complicated." *Whedon commented on Mark Ruffalo's 'Hulk' actions: "It's fun to say that Mark Ruffalo and I fought a great deal, because he's the sweetest man that I may ever have met. Yes, we did actually lay out some mats and tussle but just trying to figure out what the Hulk would be doing, what a person does in a real fight. Once he gets angry you have to keep asking "well what's making him angry now..." and go moment-to-moment. That's been the hardest thing in this movie. Mark is tremendous, I think he's going to blow people away - again - and we've gone where nobody has. We have Hulk in the house and everything pisses him off." Trivia *The roster of the team is similar to that of the Ultimates roster in the comic book miniseries The Ultimates. The Ultimates were conceived as the Ultimate Marvel Universe's equivalent of the mainstream Avengers. The Avengers of the Marvel Cinematic Universe bear a strong resemblance to the Ultimates in that they were formed by S.H.I.E.L.D. as a government-sponsored team to combat the threat of the Chitauri. Like in The Ultimates 2, the team leaves S.H.I.E.L.D. employ and becomes independent. **Henry Pym (Ant-Man) and The Wasp are on the original Avengers roster in the mainstream comics, as well as their Ultimate universe versions being in the first roster of the Ultimates, but are absent from the live-action film. *The speech in the first teaser trailer was taken from the introduction of many Avengers comic books since the 1970s. In the TV series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the new intro features Nick Fury stating a speech similar to this one. *The movie's roster will be seen in the next animated series Avengers Assemble with Falcon joining the roster. *With Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch appearing in Avengers: Age of Ultron, the roster continues to closely follow the comics as they both joined The Avengers along-side Captain America and Hawkeye (both of whom are founding members in the first film) after the original lineup disbanded, thus forming the second. Gallery Avengers team.jpg Avengersteam.png Avengersassemble1.png Avengers live banner.jpg 1860478a2super.jpg|The first promo art of the team. Avengers team promo.jpg|Avengers promo art. Avengers-mural.jpg|Avengers Promo art. The Avengers sdcc.jpg|the second promo art with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Avengers_assemble.jpg|Promotional cover art with Nick Fury. Avengers_Trio.png|Official Promo art. x340c1b8a.jpg the-avengers-2012-.jpg eyg5e45yh.png photo-4.jpg Avengers team assemble.png Avengersposterart.gif 2053u.jpg 2lo3whi.jpg untitled23.png Avengersbanner1.png agsag.png|Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor poster. Avengersbig3.jpg|Merchandising Logo. subpage-header.jpg|Merchandising Banner. atggtagag.png|Avengers prequel comic cover. The Avengers-1.jpg rthbrhrhrthrthrhtrth2.png Avengers merch.jpg|The Big Three's helmets. Avengers_Sheild.jpg|S.H.I.E.l.D files on The Avengers. avengers_bsa_promo_1_1.jpg|Banner. Avengersteamshot.jpg|Banner. agq3fw63.png|Thor, Iron Man, and Hulk against Loki. Avengersbig4.jpg|Captain America, Thor, Iron Man & The Hulk. avengers_background_10.jpg avengers-super-bowl085.jpg|Avengers Assemble. Anigif.gif|Avengers Assemble. avengers-super-bowl089.jpg|Avengers Assemble. avengers-super-bowl093.jpg|Avengers Assemble. Teamassembled.jpg|The team assembled. The Avengers NY.png yhvgvgvgvgv.jpg dufhdunhf.jpg Avengerstheatricalposterart.jpg Avengerstriumphant.jpg Team_assemble.jpg AvengersAssembleteam.jpg AoU Steve, Clint, Tony, Rhodey.jpg|The Avenger Team with James Rhodes at Avengers Tower in Age of Ultron References Category:Superhero Team * Category:The Avengers Culture